


Meet in a Dream

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: The dream was pretty normal. Dean was in his bedroom, and there was a hot chick dancing for him at the foot of the bed.And then it shifted.Dean isn't sure who the guy who keeps appearing in his dreams is.Can his younger brother help?





	Meet in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 'meet in a dream' attempt for the 30 days of cheesy tropes challenge.

The dream was pretty normal. Dean was in his bedroom, and there was a hot chick dancing for him at the foot of the bed.

And then it shifted.

There was still a dark-haired beauty dancing at the end of his bed, but this one had male parts.

Dean felt a spike in his interest. Sure, he’d been attracted to guys all his life, but this was the first time that one had appeared in a dream.

Dean wasn’t sure who the guy was – he couldn’t put a name to his face, not even in the dream.

Dean was going to ask him for him for it – maybe he was dreaming about some guy off the TV, or the latest Dr. Sexy extra, but when the guy started crawling up the bed towards him, Dean forgot about everything else.

 

When Dean woke up at 8 the next morning, it was in a wet patch. The image of the guy came to him, and then the dream came flooding back.

He didn’t know who the guy was, though he could see his face clearly. Blue eyes, pink lips a tanned face.

Dean really needed to go take a cold shower.

 

The dreams continued for another couple of weeks before Dean decided it was enough. He needed to find out who this guy was.

Dean watched every episode of Dr. Sexy, checking out all the people in the background, all the patients, and their families.

Nothing.

Dean made sure to look at every person he saw in his job, but none of them matched the guy either.

What had he been doing that day? It was a typical Tuesday. He’s gone to work, come home. He hadn’t even been to a bar.

It was another week before he was on the phone to his younger brother Sam. Dean didn’t normally tell Sam about dreams he was having, but this was driving him crazy. The guy’s face was practically all he could think about, awake and asleep.

‘And it’s just so frustrating. I don’t know anything about this guy – he’s probably not even gay – but there is he every night in my dream.’

‘Wow, Dean. This is quite something,’ Sam says. He’s studying at Stanford, and him and Dean only see each other during holidays. It was tough at first, but Dean’s gotten used to it, and they still talk regularly. ‘You sure you don’t know this guy? I mean dreams are our subconscious, so whoever this guy is, you’ve obviously felt some kind of a connection with him.’

‘Sammy, I haven’t felt anything with him. I don’t know who he is. I don’t even remember where I saw him! All I know is he’s got blue eyes and dark hair, and every night in my dreams he fixes me with this intense gaze that…’ Dean trails off. His brother doesn’t need to know that this gaze makes Dean feel warm and safe and happy.

It’s just a dream.

Sam laughs down the other end of the phone.

‘You know that sounds an awful lot like my friend Cas,’ Sam says. Dean freezes.

‘You have a friend with intense blue eyes?’ Dean asks.

‘Yeah. He’s in the same class as me. You might have seen him actually.’ Dean hasn’t seen Sam in two months. Last time he came home, he had met up with a few friends that Dean had met but he didn’t remember anyone called Cas being one of them. ‘We went out a few nights ago. The photos went up on Facebook.’

‘I’ll call you back, Sammy,’ Dean says before hanging up. He can’t have Sam on the phone while he checks this out.

He brings up Sam’s profile, and scrolls down looking for the photos. There. He taps on the first one, Sam with his arm around his long-term girlfriend, Jess.

The next one is a group of guys in a circle, all holding pint glasses up to the camera. Dean can’t see anyone with the face from his dream.

He’s about to give up – he is not looking at 15 photos of his younger brother getting drunk. He’d already glanced through them when they were posted, and he knows there’s a couple with Sam and Jess slobbering all over each other.

He doesn’t need to see them again.

Then a notification pops up – Sam’s tagged him in a photo with the simple caption ‘this one.’

Dean clicks on the photo, enlarging it. There’s the guy. He’s standing right in front of the camera, one eyebrow perfectly raised as he looks at whoever’s taking the photo. He’s got a blue shirt on with a few buttons undone, and Dean can just see the guys tongue poking out to wet his lips.

Dean’s had a lot of dreams about that tongue.

The guy is tagged in the photo, and Dean clicks on his profile. He’s called Castiel Novak and he’s at Stanford studying to be a lawyer.

He likes History, is interested in the study of Angels, and speaks four different languages.

He doesn’t appear to have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, although there are some photos of a blond-haired guy who’s kissing him on the cheek.

Dean feels a pinch of jealousy, and then shakes his head. This is stupid. He doesn’t even know the guy.

Sam calls back half an hour later.

‘Are you done stalking Cas? Is it safe to call?’ he asks, laughing. ‘It is him, right?’

‘Yeah, Sammy, it’s him.’

‘So, what you were saying earlier. Cas is gay and he’s currently single,’ Sam says. Dean feels something like hope in his chest.

‘And, the weirdest thing. He’s actually planning on coming near you at the weekend. He’s got some family thing he couldn’t get out of. Shall I mention you to him? Ask him to swing by?’ Sam is laughing again, but Dean isn’t.

‘You think he’d meet me?’

‘Um,’ Sam sounds taken aback. ‘I mean, yeah, he probably would if I told him you were up for meeting. He’s seen you in a photo before, and asked about you, but I didn’t think anything of it. He’s a pretty cool guy. You want me to arrange it?’

Dean says yes.

 

He’s nervous. They’re just meeting in a coffee shop, but Dean’s dreams seem to have kicked up a gear since he’s found out Cas’s name.

The door opens, and Dean’s head snaps around, tracking the customer coming in. The customer is wearing a trench coat, but his head is still down as he shakes off an umbrella before actually coming into the shop.

He turns around, and Dean stands.

‘Cas?’ he asks, and it’s weird, saying that name while not being in a bed, or only half awake.

‘You must be Dean?’ the guy says, reaching out a hand to shake. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard such a lot from Sam about his older brother.’

Dean smiles at that, but his mind is screaming at him. Cas has got a deep voice that Dean just knows will be featuring in his dreams tonight.

 

Turns out Dean doesn’t have to dream that night. Him and Cas spend the whole day together, even getting dinner and drinks and when Dean invites him back to his place, Cas says yes.

It feels easy as they walk back, hands brushing sometimes, standing closer than Dean would usually feel comfortable with.

When they enter Dean’s front door, it takes thirty seconds before they’re all over each other, Dean’s coat pooling on the floor, Cas’s jeans hitting his ankles.

 

Later that night as Dean drifts off to sleep, Cas’s arm slung around his waist, their feet tangled together, Dean thinks that dreams are good.

But nothing compares to the reality.


End file.
